La Bella Luna
by librastar
Summary: Beast Boy finally manages to drag Raven camping in the woods,but all alone with Mother Nature and a big, beautiful moon at night, what could possibly happen? Light and minor BBRae fluff


Author's Note: Hello everyone! I've decided to separate this 3rd chapter from 'How They Got Together' and turn it into a one-shot, since it didn't get much reviews… Well as usual, it's BBRae, so enjoy! Beware, all flames sent from BBTerra and RobRae shippers, I have a giant bag of fluffy pink and white marshmallows to toast them with, mwahahah!

Summary: What better way for Beast Boy to spend some quality time with Raven than to go for a hike and camp in the woods, all alone with Mother Nature? With a little water and some help the moon, it just might end up BBRae style…

La Bella Luna

"Guys!" A short, green-skinned young man with dark pine-green hair bounded excitedly into the room, waving a flyer at the Titans lounging in the living room. Everyone looked at him, a trace of annoyance on his or her faces. It was a lazy, sunny, Sunday afternoon and every Titan was feeling the effect of a heavy, delicious Sunday lunch inside them and the perfect sleeping weather outside, and their eyelids were drooping and closing in varying degrees of slowness. Even their illustrious leader, the great Boy Wonder, was snoring loudly on the couch, with 4 helpings of Cyborg's all-meat pie digesting within him, oblivious to his surroundings. A very disgruntled Terra was inching away from him as he blowed a few raspberries on her by accident.

Beast Boy smiled merrily at them. "Dudes, check out this flyer!" Cyborg yawned. "What? _Grand Theft Auto 3_ is out yet?" Beast Boy smirked. "Even better than that!" The tin man was fully awake now. "What? You won a free moped? Baby back ribs are on a 50 promotion at the Jump Supermarket?"

"Wrong!" Beast Boy whirled around. "Guess what! The new camping grounds at the Crystal River Forest Reserve are opening today, so this means I'll finally get to go on that camping trip I've been longing to go for weeks!" Cyborg looked cross. "You woke me up for that?" The changeling sulked. "You were supposed to be excited…you promised to go with me remember!"

"I did?" came the annoying reply, followed immediately by a loud snore. Beast Boy huffed at him and shook Robin gently. "Rob?" "Mrgrm…" mumbled Robin, as he turned over and snorted loudly in his face. "Do you wanna go camping with me? Robin?" An exceptionally loud snore answered him. He looked around at Starfire and Terra. "Anyone of you game for a few days of Mother Nature, fresh pure air and awesome scenery?"

No response. "I'll even throw in a big bag of tofu as a bribe…"

"Erm, I promised Speedy I'd spend a few days with him in Star City," said Terra shrugging. "Maybe Star could go." Starfire apologized next, saying that she had promised Bumblebee to go with her to Metropolis for the Big Sale. Disappointed, he turned away. Hiking and camping was no fun alone. Then his face lit up again. Hey, maybe Raven could go, yeah! And if she wouldn't, he would drag her along with him. Shoving his clothes into a bag, he prepared his hiking gear, 2 collapsible tents ,his new silver compass and a map of the area they would be covering. He went to the washing machine in the kitchen and stuffed a few purple hood things and towels into another bag. Then, he trotted to her room. "Raven?" he called softly, knocking gently. The door opened.

"Yes?" asked the hooded Goth girl, her violet eyes shining like amethysts under her hood. "Err…are you doing anything important now?" She looked at him. "No. Why?" He smiled happily. "Great, you can accompany me on my camping trip!" "Camping trip? What…aaaaaahhhh!" she yelled, as Beast Boy dragged her to the T-Car along with all his camping gear. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself strapped into the passenger seat of the T-Car and travelling at high speed towards some forest reserve.

_I love to go a-wandering_

_Along the mountain track_

_And as I go, I like to sing With my knapsack on my back_

_Waldereeeee! Walderaaaah!_

_With my knapsack on my back!_

2 hours later…

"Here we are!" said Beast Boy happily, as they parked the T-Car. "Hmm…isn't it exciting to be so close to Mother Nature?" "Joy," she replied sarcastically, undoing the seatbelt. "In any case Beast Boy did you notice that I don't have a single item of clothing with me? You dragged me off before I could even pack anything with me!" "Already taken care of!" he said proudly. "I knew you might not want to come with me so I took some of your clothes from the washing machine and packed them in so that we could go straightaway!" She glared at him. "You went through my clothes!" He scratched his head sheepishly. "Don't worry, I didn't take any underwear! Hehe…"

Raven's face was red. At that very moment, she felt so embarrassed she was ready to curse BB and send him flying over the mountains. But he had only meant well, so she thought she wouldn't harm him that time. "All right, I'll let you off this time, but never do that again," she warned. He nodded. "Let's go choose a good spot to pitch our tents!"

He took out the big bag full of provisions and clothes and rushed off, Raven trailing after him slowly. After about an hour of walking through the dense forest, they came to a clearing with a river running through it. "Perfect!" he cried, putting down the bag under some shady trees. "There's even a good water supply nearby." Together, they pitched the tents then rested under the trees. Beast Boy went off for a while to collect some water to drink while Raven sat down, breathing in the cool, refreshing air around her. Perhaps she had needed a break like this for a long while.

Presently he came down, his face shining with excitement. "There are fish in the river, let's go catch some!" Raven got up, unenthusiastically. Fish and water were not really her thing. "Come on!" yelled BB happily, grabbing some fishing nets and throwing one at her. She made her way to the river, which was flowing rather slowly along the bank. She touched it gingerly. The water felt icy-cold. It was crystal-clear, and she could see many tiny fish darting in and out of the pebbles on its sandy bed.

Beast Boy was already in the water, having taken off his shoes. "Come on Rae, the water's great!" Hesitantly, she took of her shoes and joined him in the water. "Come here, or I'm gonna catch you!" cried Beast Boy, dipping his net under the water, but as he scooped it up, the net was empty. "Darn it!" He turned into a tiny green fish and swam over to a group of tiny fish by a clump of moss. Terrified by him, the fish quickly swam away. BB morphed back into human form again, disappointed. "Come back you scoundrels!" He chased after them, but he tripped on a pebble under his right foot and fell face down into the water. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Splash!

He looked up, his face dripping as he spat the water out of his mouth. Raven laughed at him. Beast Boy looked surprised but delighted. "Rae…you just laughed." She looked surprised. "So I did. Well, it doesn't matter." She felt so relaxed and pleased she laughed again. She felt some water splash on her face. She turned. BB grinned. "Tag, you're it!" She splashed him back, and soon they were splashing each other, and becoming thoroughly wet but they didn't mind. As they played, Raven felt more and more relaxed and actually happy. Her emotions didn't blow up so she continued to enjoy herself.

Suddenly, Beast Boy jumped on top of her, and began stuffing handfuls of mud into her face. She fell into the river with a loud splash, but she didn't mind. She laughed, and resorted to tickling him. They squealed like puppies, and she managed to squash a mud cake into Beast Boy's face. But as she did so, she felt his fingers creep along her leotard and tickle her. She squirmed and doubled up, laughing almost uncontrollably. She fell on top of him, weak with giggling. Suddenly, she became aware of how close they were, and she grew a little pink. But Beast Boy took no notice, and continued splashing her. They resumed their game, and continued playing until dark.

After dark….

The two of them sat together around the campfire, toasting marshmallows and drying out their wet clothes. Exhausted after their strenuous tussle in the water with each other, the hot chocolate they were both sipping tasted even better than normal. Beast Boy bit into a pink marshmallow. "That was fun Rae. Maybe we should do it more often." She nodded, and bit into hers, savoring every bit of the sugary treat. The sweet taste melted in her mouth and all over her tongue, filling her with the sense of bliss and peacefulness that all sweet things bring. She inhaled the smoky air, mingled with the scent of wild brush and flowers and the sugary smell of roasted marshmallows.

Beast Boy noticed her calm, happy expression and smiled to himself. _I really do like Raven, and I wished that I could make her smile more often. That smile of hers is really nice, but I hardly see it, especially when I'm around. Tonight is a rare sight, _he thought. He looked up to the starry sky and noticed that the moon was full that night. "Rae look!"

She glanced up at the moon and was at once enchanted by it's full, round beauty, shining softly in the starry sky. She hadn't really noticed before how beautiful a full moon really was in the city but out here in the forest, it seemed twice as more enchanting.

"Somebody once told me that in Italy, they call the moon _la bella luna_, like the moon was some beautiful lady," said Beast Boy softly. "Yes, me you twit," she said, chuckling as she remembered that she had told him that when he asked her what it meant while they were watching some corny old romantic movie.

_Flashback (1)_

_"Sweet princess, thou art more lovely, more temperate, more beautiful than the moon, la bella luna herself!" declared Prince Avian, as he kneeled before the enchantingly beautiful Princess Isabella on bended knee. "M'lady, believe thee when I say it, for even her loveliness cannot compare to thy eternal divineness."_

_Beast Boy turned to Raven, who was munching popcorn, looking bored, but secretly enjoying and indulging in a bit of old, corny fluffiness. He was surprised that she was actually watching this crap. "Rae, what's la bella luna?"_

_She shrugged. "In Italy, they always call the moon la bella luna, because she looks like some stately, divine and beautiful lady." He turned back to the screen for a while, then looked at her again. "How did you know that? Did Malchior call you that?" he asked, the slightest hint of jealousy in his voice. Raven banged him with a cushion._

_Beast Boy settled back on the couch. He didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out. He hated Malchior for what he had done to her. He knew that it was over, but sometimes he just couldn't help feeling that she still harboured some feelings for that slimy rat._

_Flashback (2)_

_"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you creepy. And I'm sorry he broke your heart." _

_Raven sniffs. "I know he lied and he cheated, but he made me feel like I wasn't creepy."_

_Beast Boy answers back, "You think you're alone Rae, but you're not."_

_Raven opens the door, and throws her arms around Beast Boy, giving him a warm hug. Beast Boy gawks, secretly enjoying it._

_End flashback (2)_

_Malchior had lied and cheated her, only pretending to care about her and using her to free himself from the book, but he had sweet-talked her and made Raven feel like she was special and non-creepy, so she said. But Beast Boy also wanted to be the person to do that, lead her out of her solitude, and show her that someone still cared about her...That she would never be alone, and there was a guy would be willing to give his all for her, for love..._

_End flashback (1)_

"Oh," he said, looking embarrassed. There was a deep silence, punctuated only by the crackling of the wood fire. "But you know what Rae?" he ventured. "What?" she said, standing up. "I'm going to turn in soon Beast Boy, I'm tired," she said yawning. It had been a tiring day, and even gothic sorceresses needed their beauty sleep, eventhough she never admitted it. He shrugged. "She's not the only beautiful lady around." "So? Obviously! Nature wise, she wins hands down but people wise…you might want to try someone else," she said yawning again. _I doubt_ _the moon would stand a chance against people like Scarlett Johansson and Britney Spears!_ He stood up as well. "Actually Rae, I meant you." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and went to his tent. "Good night," he called.

She stood still, her hand touching the spot on her cheek where he had kissed her. It was a little wet, but to Raven, it felt…weird. But at the same time, sweet. He just said she was beautiful!…did he? She touched it again, unsure that what had just passed just now was real. Maybe he really did like her after all, eventhough she had thought he hated her, after everything she had done to him.

_"You think you're alone Rae, but you're not." _

She looked at the moon again. "Thank you," she whispered softly. The moon twinkled softly at her, seemingly replying her. Raven went to his tent where Beast Boy was snoring contentedly before going to her own. She smiled affectionately at his sleeping form, the bent down and kissed his cheek. "Good night."

Author's Note: Finally done! Yay! Now be a good reader and press the pretty review button over there pleaaaaassseee… (librastar hands out cookies to readers, begging them to review) If you like this BBRae chapter, then you can look forward to my next BBRae chapter/one shot in 'A Winter's Tale.' Sayonara for now!


End file.
